The subject invention relates to an alarm device for alerting a fisherman when a fish has taken fishing bait and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a device which lights a lanp for alerting the fisherman during night fishing.
Heretofore, there have been different types of alarm devices for fisherman and more particularly fishing rod signal lights disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,835 to Orninetz et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,036 to Wenger. Also, a bell alarm device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,156 to Warren. None of the above devices, using light and bell alarms disclose the unique features and structure of the subject invention as described herein which may be used for mounting on a standard fishing rod holder having a vertical stake. The stake used for inserting into the ground surface with the holder holding a fishing rod, fishing reel and fishing line.